It Just Takes Time
by Eternal Grey
Summary: This is Zexion's life starting from when he met his annoying friend Demyx to when they go into adulthood and finally become who they were meant to be... well this is their story from friends to lovers and so much more with pain and happiness Dexion Zemyx


**9 is a number than normally refers to the character Demyx in the game that he's from. 6 is for Zexion, and 13 is the organization name. Just to let you two know. **

_It takes me nine minutes and six seconds to get a grip on a sudden change. _

I looked at Demyx and tried to understand. He's my gym partner whom I've only known for about three days but now he's proposing we room together in college. There's absolutely no way I will waste my time on this pathetic moron who thinks that all he needs to survive is a sitar and one friend. I'm not going to be the loser he mooches off of for the next four years. Just because we're both seniors does not mean I will allow him something like this.

Demyx laid down on the grass field outside next to the track. We were wearing our hideous navy blue shorts and grey t-shirts, while the grass made work at changing that. The sun pierced our skin as though attempting to cook everyone for the vultures, but the breeze helped keep this... a bit acceptable for a period. I looked at the blond knowing he's one of the most popular kids in school. This adolescent has a whole future ahead of him with his father as the head of a famous software company. There is no opportunity this brat won't miss while people like _me _have to work for it.

"Why don't you go talk to one of the popular kids like Larxene or Marluxia?" I growled getting annoyed at this spoiled child's idea of entertainment. He just wants to bother me for a laugh or something, just like all the others. Why doesn't he save time and laugh now at some stupid joke, that way we both still have time to enjoy ourselves.

"I can't do that." He answered and then looked at me for a moment. In that one look it was like he tried to express everything he's ever hidden from his parents or laughed off with his friends, in that one look I knew the true Demyx, not the one that everyone thought they knew or expected to know. He... he's stuck in a hole right now trying to get out. Stupid, pathetic, insane, moronic, brat is trying to come to me!

"Why not?" I hissed. I've had to listen to this guy's rants for the past three days. I can't even pretend to listen or walk away because he'll just follow me around like a lost puppy. I wonder if there's a butcher nearby...

Demyx looked at me with a sad smile on his face, "You're the closest person to me, Zexion." I froze. He didn't mean distance. The blond said it in such a way that I knew what he meant. His eyes closed slowly after his ridicules sentence. Talking to me for three days and he thinks I really know him... idiot.

"Go away and leave me alone. I don't want to live with you, or hang out with you. That's a simple fact. I have a future I am preparing for and idling with a bored teenager with abandonment issues will NOT help me obtain my goal." I hissed and stood up watching him open his eyes.

"Let's be friends then, please?" Something... changed. When I looked at his puppy face with his blue eyes and stupid mullet I found myself... saying yes.

_It takes thirteen minutes to escape the pull of water._

"Can you help me with math?" Demyx asked me for the thirteenth time. I turned and looked at him for a moment and then sighed once again. I didn't invite him over to my house, and luckily my parents didn't see him. If they had... I would have lost my mind from trying to help my parents cope with the shock. They always told me that I'm going to become one of those emo teenagers who go suicidal over there being no more black nail polish. With slate colored hair I can see where the idea comes from but I'm far from suicidal.

"Can you give me a minute and twenty-seven seconds?" I asked back in an annoyed tone. Demyx laughed at me but I was being quite serious. I was currently on the computer looking up new books to read and I know how long it will take for me to pull away when I'm this far into it. If he had waited a minute longer then... it could have very possibly taken ten minutes to get me out of the stupidly addicting Amazon website.

"I think I may become a famous singer one day." The blond informed me while I was at a crucial moment of my search for books. Becoming a singer is such a ridicules notion I ignored him completely, so I didn't notice when he took out his sitar.

When the music started... I stopped.

It's impossible to fully explain what his music sounds like. Demyx is an idiot who talks a lot and loves to have fun but when you sit him down with his music he doesn't play around when it comes to his... soul? With each strum I became completely relaxed into his music listening to it's depth and vaguely wondering how far it can pull me in. Would I even be able to come out? Each beat pumped through my veins and tried to tell me the emotions whispering within, but that's far too complex right now. Right now all I can focus on is this intricate beat and try to stay above water.

Water.

That's how you can describe it. The currents of the music and the way it washes over you so completely, there isn't a single dry spot all over. His voice is like the crash of waves attempting to lure you in when the water is already so warm and inviting. Soon... all there is, is the crystal clear sound simmering through your thoughts. I smiled for the first time in a long time and let my computer just sit there idling. Demyx began to laugh which broke the spell and placed me in a rather irritable mood.

"I'd rather you die in a hole rather than play that atrocious music." I growled angrily and tried to think of something else to say to the blond's blank stare. His crystal blue eyes were just staring at me as though waiting for another comment. I realized my mistake instantly. I made it sound as though him dying in a hole would be of some discomfort to me. He's an interesting friend but to admit that... well luckily I'm dealing with the king of morons.

"Zexion, Does that mean you care about me?"

Or not...

I feel as though I may have stepped into that one.

_It takes nine hours to realize everything might change._

When Demyx said that he wants to move to California in order to have a good time being a bum, on the streets, with his sitar, I thought it was nothing more than another one of his jokes. The stupid musician is always joking and making a menace of himself, that's just the way he is. It's ludicrous to think that he would change.

When I woke up, I realized that my best friend is going to move away.

It's only natural since we'll be graduating in a couple days, but I guess I just deluded myself into thinking we'd be together as friends forever but in all reality that could easily change with this simple step. I had forgotten about the world outside of school, I understand how hard it is to picture at this point but I had forgotten completely what that's like. I started thinking about all the colleges I've been accepted to and how many mailed me when I hadn't even thought about them. Demyx isn't as good as I am in school, he may just wind up being a street performer to earn money with his poor grades.

When I got to school I ran to gym and found him hanging out there on the bleachers waiting for me. I glared and stormed up to him feeling my rage and loathing fill me whole. This... I should have calculated all this much sooner and realized how fast we're leaving everything we've grown so comfortable with. The anger continued to surge within me but I don't know what I'm angry about or even who. All I know is that this incredible hatred is filling me. Demyx just smiled as though oblivious to the tension pouring off of me.

"What are your plans after high school is over?" I demanded and saw his eyes widen in gentle surprise. The blond smiled softly and patted my shoulder, I tried not to shove him back with the adrenaline pounding through me. It was an... odd feeling, wanting to hurt someone or lose control just for a moment. I bit back the urge to explore this new feeling with the understanding that if I did some dangerous consequences can occur.

"I'm going where you're going. I was going to wait till graduation day to tell you." He explained making my eyes widen in shock.

I took a couple deep breaths and felt a relieved smile rise to my features.

"You were worried weren't you?" Demyx laughed forcing me to face the fact that I was overreacting.

"You're my ludicrous friend. Die in a hole and let me hide my humiliation." I grumbled feeling like every other teenager at school today with their idiotic drama and non sequential evidence. Basically attempts at blaming others and getting mad at everyone for their stupid discomfort at reality.

...What I just did.

"I can't die now! You need me Zexion!" The blond grinned and hugged me. I glared at the man before me but didn't shove him off.

_It takes six hours to move into an apartment, but nine when your with Demyx._

Can God stop laughing at me and just inform everyone that this is not my fault? That way the blond moron can do the clean-up job by himself and then pay me back for _every_fine piece of china he just broke trying to toss the box into our low grade apartment complex. His eyes were wide and the adults hands were shaking. I had to snicker but of course I hid it behind a hand. People were looking up at us as they parked and got ready to enter their own apartments. I can't hardly blame them since seeing Demyx in this state is truly a wondrous experience. I braved a louder snicker.

"Are- Are you laughing?" Demyx asked in a state of shock. I could tell the foolish man thought he was going to get grounded. How long is he going to pretend he's still a child?

"You do realize you're an adult." I stated as though talking to an adolescent. He seemed to be getting angry but I just shook my head. "Handle this like an adult and pay for what you broke. It cost my mom around fifteen hundred."

He slid to the ground and began shaking, at first he began to cough but that quickly turned into forced laughter. I watched the insane man roll on the ground laughing as though his life depended on it. "Please get a hold of yourself. I will make you do the rest if you keep all the foolishness up."

Apparently the retarded Demyx understood what that meant.

I watched him for a moment and realized that I liked the look of him when he's sweating and showing off that he is stronger than I like to admit. Then again I only like to inform him of this whenever he's fast asleep or in the room. Any and all compliments of his manliness and self worth are told when he's not there.

I think i would die from the humiliation otherwise.

_It takes nine minutes to tell who can cook, but it takes six angry seconds to find the fire extinguisher. _

I glanced at the kitchen and then looked down at my stomach. When a part of your body is growling, there is a disturbing silence if you're the only one awake. Toast would be an option but we don't have a toaster, I blame the pathetic moron for deciding a new sound system is better than normal kitchen equipment.

Most of my discomforts are Demyx's fault.

I walked into the kitchen hesitantly then opened the fridge. We have eggs... perhaps I could try my hand at that once more? I was a lot younger the first time and the fire department let me off easy... Eggs it is. I turned on the stove and got out a pan then took out the eggs.

It took nine minutes for Demyx to run out of the bed ready to fight off my fire. I glared at his shocked face as he looked at the eggs that were currently glowing red with the flames. I looked under the sink and then in the pantry, I finally found the fire extinguisher in the closet.

"Did you just-"

"Shut up."

His eyes were wide and his face began to turn crimson with the struggle of holding back laughter.

"Do you want me to make breakfast?" He asked through laughter.

"I hate you."

"And I take that as a yes. French toast it is."

Demyx took control of the situation and began to cook. I watched him with a glare trying to figure out where exactly I failed in this department. The blond was smiling as he worked on our food and even winked in my direction when he slipped a secret ingredient in. I pretended to be annoyed but in all honesty I was incredibly impressed. The idiot can do something right.

I could learn to like this guy.

_Nine hours of sleep versus six hours of sleep can mean a big difference. _

I got up and got ready to do everything I need to do for the day. It's six in the morning and the sun is coming up, instantly I pulled the shades and began to work on my computer. My scientific studies in my spare time are proving to be quite entertaining. I looked up the different parasite species and what makes them different.

"Good morning." I said without looking up. A grunt was the response. I listened to the sound of coffee brewing and glanced back. Demyx was laying his head down on the kitchen counter ready to sleep for another ten hours. Staying up till twelve doing homework obviously takes more out of him then staying up till three playing video games. Foolish brat.

"Math homework." I called with an amused smile. He slid down the counter and hit the ground in agitation. He didn't do much of his work obviously, otherwise he would have cursed a lot in my direction. I walked into the kitchen and laughed as Demyx, who was currently lying on the floor, tried to kick me. The blond stopped for a moment and squinted up at me.

"Of all the times to show you can laugh like a normal human..." He hissed and began the cursing in my general direction. I stepped over him and got myself a cup of coffee before leaving the idiot by himself. It took me a moment to realize that he's still observant when he's in this stupid mood. Demyx observant... it's odd to realize but incredibly accurate.

Some whining and hissing noises were heard while I was attempting to go back to my research.

"Would you shut up and let me work? Or would you rather I cook you something?" I could hear him get up and grab the coffee before storming to his room. Once the door slammed I allowed myself to smile in amusement.

_Six hours and thirteen minutes is how long it takes to realize every things fine. _

I paced back and forth around the apartment. Demyx and I have been living together for thirteen months now and he decided to go out with some friends from high school. The people he knew in high school aren't... the people he should hang out with. It's ironic that I'm worrying about this when I'm the one who told him to go. He's been on edge since no one has been getting back to him about his music. The gigs he gets help us out a bit and he seems to have fun but no ones discovering his talents just yet. It's hard for someone who thought it would be immediately. Even I thought they would snatch him up rather quickly.

"He should be back by now..." I mumbled. Demyx left at eleven and it's about to be five. I don't want to be stuck at home worrying about him all the time, and normally I have nothing to worry about. I go to the library when I'm not at school and he plays music on the sidewalk when he's out of school. He always meets me and then we go out to get dinner or maybe go to the store for ramen, thank god for the cheap stuff, and head home to hang out.

His friends could have snuck him into a bar, or perhaps he got lost coming home? There's always the possibility of kidnapping, or a crazed fan could have mugged him... a mugging, that just brings up even worse- no. Just a flat out no. There has to be better things to think about, I wish I went out to parties in high school, then I would understand these things better!

I sat down on the couch and turned on the history channel. It was talking about space debris and black holes smaller than a pin point, but none of it could have stopped me from worrying about my best friend. I continued watching until the door suddenly opened and an annoyed Demyx stalked in. He looked enraged and tired all at the same time, but when the blond saw me he blinked.

"What are you doing up?" He asked softly looking a little worn around the edges but still ready to go. I was a bit aggitated about his concerned voice but I ignored it the best I could. I tried to explain what I was doing up at such an ungodly hour without sounding like a housewife who was unsure about her husband. I should have known he'd be alright, but I guess since I didn't it was good to know that there was nothing to worry about.

"I waiting to get your partying butt back here so that I knew there was someone to clean this filthy apartment. I have a _respectable _pass time, you know. Wasting your time with partying and your musical interests is just a pathetic shame!" I ranted and raved not noticing his slow sad smile and brisk steps toward me. Suddenly his lips were on my own and soon his tongue was invited inside my shocked and parted lips. I took a step back when he pulled away.

"Sorry for making you worry so much. I won't do it again. If it makes you feel any better, I spent the whole night trying to get back here." Demyx laughed.

It didn't make me feel better.

_It takes thirteen dates to get it right._

I think my pride as a man has now burst into flames and died a horrible and gruesome death. Axel had to tell Demyx and myself what to do in order for us to finally have a date worth wasting our time and effort on. I thought I could handle it but then Demyx wound up falling asleep, but when he tried setting the date up... I left. Making out all night seemed like the best option until Demyx messed up and then that turned out to be a bad idea as well.

Instead Demyx played video games as I did research. When we had done this for two hours we ate dinner, our favorite ramen, and then made out until it led to sex.

Sometimes you can trust a pyro.

well mostly not.

_Sometimes you need a six and a nine to stop an awkward conversation... but that just leads to an awkward silence._

Larxene and Marluxia are talking about their sex life and complaining about homosexuals. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal but Demyx wanted to tell all his friends about us being a couple, so yes all of our friends are here and this is what the sadistic blond decides to spout. Demyx began to blush making me hold onto his hand tightly before turning to everyone.

"I mean... how does it even work?" Marluxia asked making Larxene blush lightly and inform him of the answer.

"Oh... did I mention that Demyx and I are going out?" I asked the group making everyone stare, open mouthed. Demyx blushed deeper and hit me.

This moment... was priceless.

_Sometimes six plus nine doesn't equal fifteen. It equals thirteen._

I looked over at Roxas and tried to tell myself that he's not trying to steal Demyx away from me but it was hard. He wouldn't stop staring at the blond and yet my boyfriend wouldn't do anything about it. Roxas looked over at me then smiled, yes he had the balls to smile, before going back to staring.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him showing all the venom I could in my voice while still trying to be polite and not get my boyfriend's attention. The boy just looked at me like I'm the one who doesn't understand what's going on here so he stood up and sat next to Demyx completely ignoring my presence.

"Demyx can you please ask your little friend to leave?" I growled while holding my history novel close to my chest, ready to use it as force if necessary. My boyfriend just glanced over at me curiously then turned to his best friend.

"What did you do to make Zexy angry?" He asked putting an arm around the brat. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders then looked up at my boyfriend with flirtatious eyes before tracing shapes onto Demyx's exposed chest. At that point I stood up and shoved the boy away with my foot as I sat in _my_ man's lap.

"You're trying to make me jealous aren't you?" I demanded angrily.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"_  
_  
_It takes nine hours to pick a good deal but only six seconds to ruin it. _

"Did you notice that these people intend to swallow up all of your money?" I cried feeling the strain pull me down. I'm about to make scientific history with my friend Vexen but Demyx decides that this is the perfect time to swamp me with more work! Record companies all over the world are after my stupid roommate, and I'm stuck helping him since his first choice turned out to be the _last_.

My scientific study has to be post poned tonight when I'm supposed to be pulling an all night-er with him to get it done! He's at his place while I'm at mine, we would have done this together but... with Demyx that's a problem. It's just gotten to be an even bigger situation with his eagerness over this new found opportunity in front of him. I sighed and tried to come up with the best way to work through this swiftly. The blond's eyes were wide and happy, there was no sign of worry on his features. If I can convince him how important tonight is, maybe he can wait?

The stupid puppy smile and hyperness was...

I have to help him.

My deadline is tomorrow at six for the science paper but I need to help my lover.

It took me nine hours to find the right company for him to go with and that only left me an hour. I didn't look at Demyx at all when I handed him the papers, but I did notice him following me closely. I hurried onto my computer and cursed under my breath over and over again, Vexen is going to kill me but maybe I can get the paper through and just leave out some details here and there that way I can get the majority finished and we can edit it later before we send it to the press? No... that would take too long. I'll have to get as much of my part done as possible. We just have _so_many board meetings and interviews... all those blanks just aren't going to fly.

"Did... did I keep you from something important? You're doing this really quickly and you seem stressed." Demyx murmured looking like a lost child. I turned and glared at him then without thinking... I took it out on him.

"I had to help you with your _**stupid **insignificant _company papers when _I _had something important I need to get done! I'm supposed to be pulling an all night-er finishing up the touches of this paper and editing the peices Vexen sends my way but instead of doing all that I'm stuck helping some poor pathetic brat who can't take care of himself in order to keep him from ruining his life while he's ruining mine." I snapped feeling the tension within me bubble and churn.

Demyx looked at me and when I saw that flash of pain, I wanted to take it all back. He turned around and left repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again. I watched him go but instead of comforting him I just did my best with my paper.

It took thirteen days to make Demyx no longer guilty but it would take me thirteen years to get back to where I was on the scientist celebrity list.

But I would make quite a few discoveries before that...

_It takes thirteen days nine hours and six minutes to move out and make your life start._

Demyx is going to become famous. There's no doubt about it now. He's got a great company sponsering him and his first concert will be in two weeks, it's already sold out with t-shirts made; this was all because he let the company release one of his songs to the public.

I'm going to go underground for a while in a research facility in Nevada. This will be a great opportunity for me and Vexen, but that means I'll be leaving so much behind. My discoveries will be much easier to find and realize when that's all I'm doing. I guess I'm going to miss him.

"You look really serious over there, Zexion." The blond laughed as though he didn't realize what's going to happen soon. I'm moving out and so is he.

"You should too. We're leaving this place after three long years." I hissed. I should have met him earlier when I was a junior or a sophomore. We could have hung out a lot more or maybe I could have postponed our success. There was a chance we could have been lovers longer than this.

"Zexion oh Zexion... you worry too much. Come to my concerts and call me if you miss me already." He smiled but I knew somehow that he was just making fun of my distress.

"I hate you."

"No you don't, but hey... at least we're both getting awesome at the same time."

"You're associating our success with our goals being acquired... to awesomeness?" I asked in disbelief. Demyx just laughed and nodded making me stand up and leave the room.

Okay so this is a _little _exhilarating...

_It takes thirteen minutes to realize your growing apart but only six or nine seconds to bring you closer._

I sat down in the library and felt a peaceful calm around me and all the books that filled the place. I could have my own library built if I wanted to but I like the homey feel of public libraries better than the emptiness of private ones. I've discovered fourteen new strains of bacteria and three new viruses along with partial cures. I'm leaving the rest of the research up to whoever wants it but that's only because I'm getting tired. When you get in your thirties life just slows down a bit for you.

Demyx flashed in my mind for a moment and I found myself smiling. He's been getting more and more famous with each day, it's as though his voice gets better all the time, it doesn't change too much with age. We haven't gotten to see each other much, I've been held up in labs while he's at all these concerts. I frowned slightly but started reading once more. When I was almost done with the book a hand waved in front of the page making me look up.

The blond musician smiled at me and laughed at my annoyed expression. "Let's go eat!" He cheered acting like he always did before everything became a bit more serious. I rolled my eyes and followed in his lead feeling like an old man already.

"Where do you want to eat?" I asked, almost sighed, knowing he'd choose either an odd place that's just flat out weird or one that'll kill you to eat it. Since this is a reunion after three years I might as well let him pick.

"I was going to suggest some local diner that specializes in octopus but I think I should take it easy on you since you don't like seafood." He grinned.

"No seafood." I agreed and felt a little better. We have a lot we need to catch up on and much more we need to do before we get too old for our jobs. I have a traveling job that only lasts until I can't travel, and Demyx has a job that only lasts until either his voice or his looks wear out. I don't think any singer can match him just yet.

That next year Demyx had his thirteenth world tour and I had my thirteenth discovery.

Life moves on from high school to college and then... it just becomes life.

With a brainless boyfriend I think life is just a bit better somehow.

**The End**


End file.
